On account of their high efficiency, LEDs are increasingly being used in LED lamps for general lighting or in automobile headlights. It is often the case that a plurality of LED lamps are operated alongside one another, wherein the individual LED lamps can each contain a plurality of LEDs.
For different LED lamps arranged alongside one another offer a homogeneous appearance with regard to their brightness and/or their color, it is desirable for radiation emitted by the different LED lamps to have the same brightness and/or the same color locus in each case. However, during the manufacture of LEDs it cannot be ruled out that small brightness or color deviations of the individual LEDs occur, particularly in the case of LEDs from different production series. For this reason, the LED manufacturer often groups LEDs prior to delivery (so-called “binning”), wherein a group of LEDs (the so-called “bin”) is distinguished, for example, by the fact that all the LEDs in this group have the same brightness and/or the same color locus. If only LEDs from a single group are used during production of LED lamps, it is ensured that all luminaires equipped with the LEDs have the same brightness and/or the same color locus. In this case, however, it is necessary for the customer of the LED manufacturer, which customer processes the individual LEDs further to form LED lamps, in each case to use only LEDs from the same LED group such that all the luminaires of different production series have the same brightness and/or the same color locus. Alternatively, it would also be conceivable for a luminaire manufacturer, in equipping an LED lamp, to select in a targeted manner a plurality of LEDs from different LED groups having different brightnesses and/or color loci such that the luminaire containing a plurality of LEDs has overall the desired values for the brightness and/or the color locus. This would have the advantage that the luminaire manufacturer could use LEDs from groups having different brightnesses and/or color loci, but on the other hand leads to an increased production outlay since LEDs from different packaging units would have to be used to equip an individual LED lamp.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a method of arranging LEDs in a packaging unit, which method achieves the effect that an LED component having a predetermined number of LEDs fulfils a desired value range for at least one photometric measurement variable, wherein the outlay to equip the LED component with LEDs from the packaging unit is low. Furthermore, it could be helpful to provide an advantageous packaging unit comprising a multiplicity of LEDs.